1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a rotatable loop taker and bobbin case assembly for use in a lockstitch sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to support a bobbin case on a bearing surface of a rotatable vertical axis loop taker in a lockstitch sewing machine, and to loosely constrain the bobbin case angularly, rotationally and axially within the loop taker with a bracket which is secured in the bed of the machine. However, the prior constructions, of which the construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,707 for "Loop Taker for Sewing Machines" issued Mar. 19, 1968 to S. J. Ketterer and assigned to The Singer Company is an example, have not proved to be entirely satisfactory because of excessive friction between the rotating hook and bobbin case resulting in undue noise, and because the thread at cast-off had to pull clear of the loop taker and into a slot in the bracket by a thread takeup with considerable force which caused the thread to be pulled from a previous stitch and resulted in irregularities in stitches formed on the machine.